This invention relates to devices for measuring liquid pressure and flow rate.
Gauge assemblies for measuring fluid pressure in a line to or from a fluid source are described in the prior art. For example, Burns U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,128 describes an in-line gas pressure gauge assembly; McMahan U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,386 describes a water pressure gauge for use with irrigation lines; German Patent No. 2623644 (Schwahn et al.) describes an in-line pressure gauge for use with water pipes, e.g. fire hydrant supply lines.